


Disrespectful Client

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [114]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Child Death, I love that tag, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Murder, Murder Husbands, child trafficking, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: When Ed goes into a meltdown over a message from a 'client' of his, he turns to Dark. Dark, of course, 'clears up' the issue.





	Disrespectful Client

Ed slammed open the door to Dark’s office, his sunglasses askew and breathing a little heavily. Dark jumped, cursing as his knees hit the underside of his desk and he dropped his pen. “We’ve got a fuckin’ problem!”

Dark narrowed his eyes as Ed paced relentlessly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, his suspenders, his hands – “What happened?”

Ed paused, turning to face him. “A – what would you call it? – A _client _of mine is unhappy with their ah…_product_. He ordered this real cute blonde girl: curly hair, blue eyes, the works. Problem was, she showed signs of being mildly autistic, and had a bit of a special needs list. We warned the guy, asked them if that was alright, even emailed them personally myself. They assured us it was fine. But then the kid arrives, and _apparently _they didn’t quite believe us when we said she needed more attention. They went ballistic, sent me an email, and a picture –” Ed choked, and Dark was shocked to see the tears sliding down his face. It was a _rare _sight to see Ed openly cry. “They killed the kid, _brutally_, and now they’re threatenin’ to expose my entire operation. _Obviously _that’s not the important thing in this story, but _still _–”

Ed choked again, sunglasses slipping down his nose and one hand slipped under his hat to pull at his hair, his other covering his mouth. Dark stood, making his way to Ed and pulling him into a tight hug. Ed latched onto him, burying his face in Dark’s shoulder. The way his body trembled suggested he was trying his damnedest not to sob out loud. Dark shot a cursory glance up at the broken mirror above his doors, holding Ed tighter. The D.A. was not present, hiding away as per Dark’s request whenever another ego was in the room, but the way the shadows across the reflection shifted told him that they were equally upset. “It’ll be okay, Ed.” He paused, aura beginning to writhe. “You wouldn’t happen to know this person’s address off the top of your head now would you?”

Ed stiffened, head shooting up. “…What are you goin’ to do?”

Dark’s outline shimmered, his perpetual ringing taking on a buzzing undertone. “I’m going to fix your problem.”

* * *

Wilford paced the area in front of Dark’s office, twisting his wedding band on his finger and staring longingly at the door. “Where is he?! He’s been gone all day!” He made a distressed noise, once again casting a longing look at the office doors.

Bim popped up beside him, shooting his own worried look down the stairs at the little crowed that had gathered of the others. “I’m sure he’s fine, Wilford! Dark can handle himself just _fine_, you know that. Besides, this isn’t the first time he’s gone out unannounced to take care of some business thing or another.”

Wilford pouted, finally ceasing in his pacing and settling with leaning against the wall next to the doors. He crossed his arms. “Yeah, but he usually tells_ me!_ Or at least _calls_ or_ something!_”

“He was too angry to,” Ed piped up, looking a bit…_sheepish_ as he rounded the corner. “He’s out taking care of somethin’ for me. I’m…sorry, if I knew how worried you were I would’ve told you sooner. Haven’t the faintest idea what’s takin’ so long though.”

Wilford sighed, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. “Well at least _one _of us knows what’s going on.”

“Did you try to call him,” King asked, a few of the not-so-baby-anymore squirrels as well as their mother crawling around his body.

Wilford raised an eyebrow, opening his eyes again. “Of course I did, I tried _several _things, but all I got from him was a quick reply of ‘I’ll be home soon’. Like _that _eases anything.”

Dr. Iplier frowned, opening his mouth to say something, but then the front door was opening and all their heads were swiveling to face it. Wilford sagged with relief as Dark’s voice rang out. “I’m home!” He didn’t even give him the chance to step through the doorway before he was poofing to the bottom of the stairs, preparing to simultaneously tackling him and pepper his face with kisses as well as chew him out for _not informing him_. But then Dark stepped inside, and Wilford stopped dead, eyes going wide.

Dark’s suit jacket was missing, his tie mostly undone and hanging loosely around his neck. _Blood _was splattered in huge patches all across his white shirt – the top few buttons of it also undone – and skin, standing out strikingly against his monotone pallor. The large spots of darker black on his pant legs implied the same. As well as blood, dirt and mud appeared to be staining his shirt and hands as well. His hair stood up in all directions, his ringing oddly muted and his aura fairly subdued, his outline shimmering around him.

Dark gave Wilford a small smile when he saw him, wiping at a few specks of blood above his mouth but only succeeding in smearing more across his lips. Wilford’s heart did something funny in his chest as his jaw dropped. “Uhhhh…”

Dark chuckled, and then their attention was snapped to the others as Bing spoke in an incredulous tone. “What the Hell _happened _to you, man?!”

Dark smirked, locking eyes with Ed for a brief moment. “I was…taking care of a disrespectful client of Ed’s. As you can see, they won’t be much of a problem anymore.”

“Okay, yeah, sure, that explains the blood, but what about the dirt?! Did you bury them too,” Reynolds asked.

Dark’s expression softened, still looking at Ed. “They’re not who I buried.”

Ed visibly relaxed, bowing his head. “Thank you.”

Bim rolled his eyes. “That’s all well and good, whatever you two are talking about, but I think you broke Wilford.”

He pointed, and Dark snorted. Wilford was still staring at him, mouth open, with metaphorical little hearts in his eyes. Dark smiled at him, and again Wilford’s heart did a flip in his chest, his jaw clacking shut. Seconds later, he was surging forward, pulling Dark toward him by his tie and crashing their lips together. Dark made a surprised noise, hands flailing a bit before one came around to cradle the back of Wilford’s head, the other on the small of his back, and both pressing him closer.

Wilford licked Dark’s lips clean of blood, humming contentedly, before he back off. Hand still holding a tight grip on Dark’s tie, he began to stalk off toward Dark’s bedroom, Dark himself stumbling after him. “Hold on – Wait a second – _Wil!_ I need to take a shower, let’s –”

“No you don’t.” Wilford didn’t even pause, continuing to string Dark along by his tie.

Dark made a distressed noise as the others snickered behind them. “Wil _please_, control yourself!”

“You just murdered someone and are _covered _in blood. Good luck with that.”

“_Wil!_”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, I just think the end of this story is Goddamn hilarious. I love it. The world needs more Ed-centric (ish) fics. Anyway, Wednesday is a _really_ fun story. Well, fun for me. A lot of pain for you. And of course, based around my bastard son the Host. See you then!


End file.
